


In The Heart of The Storm

by DeathDragons246



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Tornado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: Walter had felt terrible when he let go of the lights, but he knew Eric felt worse when him and Ryan were stuck in a storm a few years later and the same thing happened to Ryan again. But this time...the CSI took some worse hits.





	1. Where is Ryan?

Eric had grabbed Ryan's shoulders, had pushed him, had even threatned to break up with him but it had no effect on the male. He really wanted to secure the body down and make sure little to no damage would happen to it. "Ryan please, we really need to go." 

The wind was picking up and the Cuban...he was actually scared for their safety.

"Then help me!" Ryan shouted over the wind, wrapping the body up is the rug and tying it shut with some rope he brought along this time.

The house was practically ripped apart as the tornado hit, Eric grabbing on to Ryan's arm and moving to the nasement door that was near by. 

Ryan struggled. "Eric! Eric the body!"

"Forget about the body Ryan! We don't have time to grab it!"

Ryan turned his head and looked at Eric with this apologetic look before he pulled his arm free, pushed Eric into the door, and grabbed onto the body filled rug. He made to hang on to it, even has the tornado sucked him up and threw him away like trash later.

Eric had watched with wide eyes before the door slammed closed and he slid down the basement steps. He sunk his head in his hands, tears spilling out. He could have gotten Ryan in here. They could have searched for the body later, after the tornado. But Ryan had to be the CSI he was and risk his life for a body.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Eric herd the door opening and Horatio calling down to him. He turned and rushed up the stairs, pushing past Horatio and screaming Ryan's name. 

"Eric, where's Ryan? What happened?" The red haired male asked as he watched the cuban, moving to look around himself.

Eric turned to his boss, his body hunched over in just a way. "It happened again H...I don't know where he is."


	2. Where Am I?

Ryan groaned and tried to move, pain shooting uo and down his spine. "O-oh j-jesus." He mumbled, wedging his arm out from under a sharp, heavy, medal light post. He let out a scream of pain, turning and throwing up his lunch. He was is so much pain. 

Ryan took a deep breath and sat up as he wiped away the blood in his eyes. He inspected his wounds slowy and one by one.

Ripping his shirt, the american tied up the gashes that were deeper then healthy.

He looked around and felt slight relief when he still saw the body was in the rug and actually with him. Holy crap he didn't think his plan would actually work.

That's when his eyes widen, he had pushed Eric into a doorway not even realizing where it had lead too. "Is he okay?!" Ryan had yelled outload, trying to stand up but falling down slightly and yelping. 

Broken leg. Great.

He reached and grabbed a stray wooden board and mumbled and himself before taking the rope off the rug. He tied it around the board and his leg to make himself a make shift splint. He slowly stood up on one leg and hopped to grab a rock and set it on top of the rug to hold it down and then grab a stick to help him walk with.

Ryan pulled out his phone and...it was broken. 

"I have the best luck ever!" He shouted, feeling himself get a little week. He sat down and leaned back slowly befire just collapsing the rest of the way.

Ryan had a fracture in his skull, he could feel it. But he couldn't do anything about it.

"...where am I?" He herd himself mumble before blacking out.


End file.
